villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bane (Telltale)
Bane is a major antagonist in the Telltale Batman universe, first appearing in the second episode "The Pact" of Batman: The Enemy Within. He is the series' adaptation of the DC supervillain of the same name. He was voiced by J.B. Blanc, who previously voiced him in the Batman Arkham series' prequel Arkham Origins. Biography The Pact Battling Batman Moments after the death of their ally, The Riddler, Bane and his allies strike a coordinated attack on Gotham City. Bane and some henchmen attack the GCPD Arsenal where they intend to steal the GCPD's weapons. While Bane's men kill the policemen there, Bane forces one of the workers to hand him the keys to the armoured transport vehicles. While his men transport the weapons into their vehicles, Batman arrives and starts taking out Bane's men. The rest of the goons soon start to realize that Batman is there. They alert Bane who makes his presence known by hurling the corpse of one of the dead policemen at Batman. He walks up to Batman, introducing himself and then swiftly attacking. While Bane's men circle the two, Bane mocks Batman for fighting alone. He then attacks Batman once more while also fending off the slowly advancing henchmen. Although he is beaten up, Bane merely laughs and claims that he now sees why Riddler wanted to be the one to kill Batman. When Batman replies that Riddler is dead, Bane's men are visibly shocked. However, Bane is not taken aback and claims that he promised his henchmen a spectacular battle if he ever encountered Batman. He adds that he did not face a true warrior since he left Pena Duro Prison. Batman and Bane then fight once more, with Bane once again telling his men to stand down. Eventually, Bane realizes that he cannot defeat Batman like that and injects himself with a dose of VENOM. As the VENOM courses through his veins, Bane grows far stronger. Not realizing Bane's new powers, Batman attacks him again only to be blocked, grabbed and thrown to the ground by Bane. Bane starts strangling Batman, claiming that he will honor him with a peaceful death, but is suddenly attacked by the worker Batman saved earlier. This gives Batman the oppurtunity to use his gadgets to tie Bane to one of the nearby SWAT vans but Bane uses his inhuman strength to pull the SWAT car towards both of them. Both Batman and Bane manage to dodge the van but Bane then gains the upper hand and manages to grab Batman and throw him into a wall which breaks down above him. The VENOM inside Bane then starts wearing off and Bane doesn't search the ruins for Batman's corpse but instead drives off with his men and the weapons. Meeting Bruce Wayne Bruce later meets up with Amanda Waller, who plans an ambush on Bane and the entire pact. She orders Batman to find a way and lure the Pact out into the open. When Bruce tries to meet up with the Pact again through his contact John Doe, he is abducted by two henchmen. When he regains consciousness, he finds himself in a room together with Harley Quinn, John Doe, and other henchmen. Bane is there as well and claims that Harley had promised to kill Wayne when they got what they needed. Harley claims that she changed her mind. When Bruce asks if someone could free him of his handcuffs, Bane grabs him by the neck, yanks him in the air and asks for one good reason why he shouldn't kill Bruce. Bane then snaps at Harley, claiming that she has only brought them a worthless aristrocrat while Bane brought them the weapons they require for their plan. He calls Wayne worthless but Harley replies that Wayne already got them the Phalanx key and an EMP device. Realizing that he cannot convince Harley or Doe, Bane turns toward Wayne and mentions that he neither wants to needs Bruce here. During the conversation, John Doe activates the EMP device they got from Wayne Enterprises, causing it to blast EMP impulses throughout the headquarter. As Doe has no idea how to deactivate the device, Harley uncuffs Bruce and tells him to deactivate the device. Once the device is deactivated, Bane claims that he still does not like Bruce and then sends everyone back to work. After Harley decides that she wants to take Bruce along to the operation they have planned for the night, she reveals to Bruce that he will need both Bane's and Mr. Freeze's permission to come along. She advises Bruce to play on Bane's respect for strength and loyalty in order to convince him. When Bruce approaches Bane, who is training his fighting skills, he can hand Bane a beer obtained from John Doe. Bane thanks him and beckons him to come closer but when Bruce does, Bane throws him onto his weight bench and pins him underneath a set of weights. He mentions that Riddler bombed Bruce's building and killed his friend. Bane demands to know whether Bruce has come for payback and revenge. After Bruce denies it, Bane seems content and keeps talking about trust. While he does so, Bruce has the chance of slipping a counter-agent into Bane's phials of VENOM supply. Keeping on to talk about trust, Bane then has one of his men from the police arsenal heist brought into the room. He reveals that the man let the prisoner he was supposed to guard slip away and doesn't even have a scratch on him. Bane suspects this man to be a traitor and stresses the importance of loyalty. Bane states that he must be sure of the loyalty of both men and, to achive that, Bane wants to pit the two men against each other. He tosses a metal pipe between the two and claims that only one of them will leave this battle as the winer. Bane then watches the fight between the two, which Bruce wins with ease. After Bruce has won the fight, Bane is impressed and claims that Bruce might be a good addition to their group after all. After Bruce has talked to both Freeze and Bane, Harley comes down from her office and tells the Pact that the "package" is on the way. The henchmen prepare to leave and Bruce wants to join them but Harley reminds him that he is not in the pact until the leaders have voted. After both Bane and Freeze agree that Bruce should join the pact, John Doe and Harley agree as well. Harley allows Bruce to come with them and together, the pact sets out to get the package. Obtaining the "Package" The Pact drives off in the armoured vans procured by Bane. Bane drives the van Bruce is in as well, and when they reach their destination, Bane tells Bruce to prepare the EMP. Eventually, Bane orders Bruce to activate the EMP, which fries the electricity on the entire block. The EMP fries the weapons and the equipment of the Agents that were sent in by Waller, allowing Bane, Freeze, Bruce and the Pact to walk right past them. When they arrive at the van carrying the "package", Bane orders Freeze to open it. Although the agents start fighting back, the Pact is able to secure the "package" from within the van while other Pact henchmen fight off the agents. Eventually, Bane joins the fight as well, attacking some of Waller's agents. As Harley Quinn is attacking different agents at the same time, Bruce has to choose between heading off Bane or Harley. Bruce goes after Bane = If Bruce goes after Bane, he witnesses Bane pushing a car into agents in front of him. Bruce tackles the agent to save his life but while he does so, Bane jumps onto another agent, smashing his head in. Bane moves on to kill another agent but Bruce knocks the agent out before Bane can kill him as well. Bane then reminds Bruce not to get into his way during fighting and orders him to help securing the cargo. When more agents turn up, Bane and most Pact members jump into their escape vehicle but Harley, powered by her rage, attacks the arriving agents instead. Realizing that Harley won't return as she is too focused on the battle, Bane drives off without her. Returning to their headquarter, Bane compliments Bruce on his performance during the ambush. John Doe is shocked that they left Harley behind and claims that they need to go back for her immediately. Bane replies that this won't be possible, as she is either dead or in jail. Doe replies that they have to bust her out of prison then but Bane asks Doe what he will do if Harley is dead. Despite Doe's pleas, Bane claims that they have no time to waste on Harley. Bitterly announcing that Bane will regret this, Doe then storms out of the room. Bane then invites Bruce to open the box, which Bruce does reluctantly. As the box open, Bruce is appaled to find the frozen corpse of the Riddler. Bane claims that it is sad to see a legend like that, but stresses that they have no choice. He mentions that now, they have everything they need and that Riddler will open the path for them once the "thief" brings the last piece. Suddenly, Selina Kyle enters the room, claiming that she has what the Pact needs - for a price. |-| Bruce goes after Harley = When Bruce goes after Harley, he stops her from killing an agent inside a car. This leaves Bane free to keep fighting. When suddenly more agents turn up, Bane engages them in battle while the rest of the pact flee to their escape vehicle. However, Bane turns around and attacks the upcoming agents. While he fights, he is hit by multiple bullets and eventually decides that the only choice he has is to use his dose of VENOM. Depending on whether or not Bruce slipped the counter-agent into Bane's VENOM supply, Bane will either be strengthened enough to continue fighting or will be surprised by the absent effect of his drug. Turning around, Bane sees Harley and the rest of the Pact driving off without him and Bane screams in anger and frustration as Waller's agents close in around him. Back at their headquarter, Freeze is concerned that Bane might be out for vengeance on them for leaving him behind - should he survive the night and the Pact henchmen were adamant that Bane would return. However, Harley is unshaken and simply orders Bruce to open the Package, revealing to Bruce the contents of the Pact's target was none other then the Riddler's remains. Following this Selina Kyle makes her entrance declaring she can give the Pact what they want for a price. Same Stitch Note: In the final episode, Bane only appears if Batman joined forces with John Doe in the previous episode! After being captured, Bane is employed by Amanda Waller who promises him revenge on Batman and John Doe. He gets the chance several weeks later, while the Agency comes under attack by the two in an alley. After the two have taken out several Agency agents, Bane is carried into the alley by a helicopter and dropped in. Now wearing high-tech equipent, including a new VENOM tank, Bane powers himself up and hurls a metal crate at the two, who are able to dodge in time. An Agency agent reminds Bane that Waller wants Batman alive but Bane replies that he does not care what Waller wants. This prompts the agent to draw a remote for the collar Bane is wearing. This collar allows the Agency to controll Bane with electroshocks if he does not cooperate. In addition, it can be used to blow up Bane's entire head as a last resort Bane attacks Batman again and is easily able to catch Joker who jumps at him. Despite the best efforts of the two, Bane is able to hold his own and uses his inhuman power to cause massive damage to the surrounding whenever he misses his targets. Eventually, Batman realizes that the VENOM should have worn off by now but Bane only laughs and reveals that Waller made some improvements. He rips a metal pipe out off a wall and swings it. However, both vigilantes dodge the swing and although Joker manages to hurt him with a batarang, Bane shows no sign of pain. When Bane triumphantly tries to explain his new condition, the agent shocks him again and tells him to stop monologuing and to finish the job. However, one of Joker's followers then attacks the agent in order to force him to call "the beast" off of their leader. Bane uses the agent's distraction to sprint at both of them. Batman is only able to save one of the two, causing Bane to smash in the other man's head. While Batman picks up and destroys the remote for his collar, he engages Batman once more. While Batman fights Bane, Joker uses the opportunity to either drive Bane over with his car or to drop the smokestack of the nearby facility onto Bane. The result leaves Bane wounded. He stumbles off but is eventually confronted by Joker who hurls another batarang into Bane's leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Defeated, Bane announces that he will have his revenge on John Doe and claims that Waller told him that Joker was the one who murdered his friend Riddler. Although Joker denies having anything to do with the murder, Bane then addresses Batman and asks him why he is working together with this murdering coward. Outraged, Joker jumps onto Bane's back and stabs him in the shoulder several times before Batman can stop him. Hours later, Batman meets with Waller on the GCPD rooftops to blackmail him into giving up Joker and the virus. Although he already destroyed the virus, Batman refuses to give up Joker and as a result, Waller calls in Harley, Bane and Catwoman. When Bane once again refuses to follow her orders, Waller shocks him. When Batman uses blackmail himself to get rid of Waller and the agency, Waller is ready to accept a stalemate and leave but suddenly, Joker interrupts because he is not willing to let her go this easily. Waller orders Bane and Harley to kill Joker while she is holding back Catwoman for the moment. Before Bane can reach Joker, Batman tethers him to the ground but while Batman is fighting Harley, Bane can free himself. He rips the batsignal out of the roof and hurls it at Batman, who barely dodges the blast. In order to stop Bane, Batman steals the collar remote from her and uses it to electrocute Bane until he is unconscious. However, Bane and Harley both get up again and, together with other Agency operatives, corner Batman and Joker. The battle is only resolved when Joker triggers several bombs that blast a hole into the GCPD rooftop. Batman is wounded and forced to flee and Joker flees with Waller as his hostage. Abilities *'VENOM Usage:' He can use the Venom Steroid to enhance his muscle and bone constitution, as well as his adrenaline, resilience and aggression, making him a physically powerful opponent. *'Combatant:' His natural brute strength and combat skills make him more of a match for Batman. Gallery Images BaneAppears.png|Bane revealing himself. BaneAttacks.png|Bane attacking Batman. BaneVenom.png|Bane powering himself with Venom. BatmanBane.png|Bane pursuing Batman. BaneOrdersFight.png|Bane pitting Bruce against a henchman. BaneFightsBatmanAgain.png|Bane fights Batman again Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Wrestlers Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Rivals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Addicts Category:Imprisoned Category:Inconclusive